Gyurk
still in progress... Background *born to noble/slave girl and named "( [[]] ) ", mother has to be away from child under pretense they will raise child, instead he is abandoned and picked up by a street beggar , who becomes his "father" and names him "( [[]] ) ". *unable to supply the boy with nutrition he scurries about asking women to breast feed the child, one day he encounters the childe's real mother and in her compassion because she misses her own child, which this child ironically is breasts feeds the child and gives the man some money *the beggar "father" raises him to age 7, when one night he was out begging to get extra money so he could buy the child his favorite star cake on his birthday, is beaten up gangsters and is killed. *Gyurk seeing that his father has not returned goes out to look for him and finds his body, he decides to move away. *Gyurk turns to thievery for around a year before he meets an old physcian, the phycian and him are taking shelter in the rain and the pjhysician tells him a story involving his own life and then asks if gyurk would like to travel with him, because travelling alone is rather lonesome, gyurk agrees and travels with the father. *the two are heading to the physician's daughter's home, 40 years ago he and his daughter had an argument and the two severed all contacts, but he felt that before his time was up, he would go reconcile with her. he gives gyurk a pocketwatch, the watch is so old that it periodically stops. *on their journey the physician buys gyurk meals, but only drinks tea for himself, this makes gyurk angry and the physician tells gyurk that he is a growing boy and needs all the nutrition, whereas someone as old as him can survive just on tea. the physician also teaches gyurk to be honest and the importance of morality. *ONe night gyurk decides to run away so that the old man wouldnt have to care for him anymore, but the old man is awake and asks him if he's leaving, he tells him he's only going for a walk and asks why the man is still awake, he tells gyurk that he felt if he slept, gyurk would leave and the journey would be a lonely one again. *further in their journey the old man and gyruk rest, gyurk complains about the frequent stops, but the old man says his age is catching up with him, gyruk gets angry and gives him the broken pocketwatch back, but the old man says if it is shaken it will work again eventually, gyurk runs into town and steals some tea for the old man, when he coems back he finds the old man has passed away, the working pocketwatch in his hand... *after he makes a grave for the physician, while holding the watch he promises that he will be hoenst for the rest of his life and uphold his morals... Biography Notes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Imperial Blades Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Jack Vojack